


The Power Of A FOB Watch

by TheFandomProfiler



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: He and The Doctor have a daughter, M/M, She is sassy, Spencer is a TimeLord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomProfiler/pseuds/TheFandomProfiler
Summary: When the Professor almost dies in a fight with the Daleks, he regenerates, but not without complications. His body is that of a 2 week old baby, too young to be travelling with the Doctor anymore, so the Doctor puts his soul in the FOB Watch, and goes to Earth, 1982, and to the house of an old companion, who pledges to look after him.Skip to 2014, when the Professor is now Dr. Spencer Reid, and has no recollection of his adventures, of his lover in the stars, and his daughter Lee, until a strange man in a bow-tie appears on a case, brandishing a watch like it's the most important thing in the universe, and it is.Who is he? And why does he know Spencer?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sounds stupid, but I thought of this and had to write it, it will be inconsistently updated, my school is in Exam season, but if anyone reads this then i'll be happy to try and update more. (set season 9-ish for CM and Season 5-ish for DW)

_***Flashback*** _

_**"Well that went fantastic" The taller man breathed, he was trying to hide his pain, the Doctor always hated 'Goodbyes'.** _

_**"Yeah, well, we're okay and they're stopped, that's the main thing" The Doctor huffed, rolling his eyes then chuckling, his head rolling to the side and they stood in their TARDIS. The Doctor ran to the console as the Professor clutched his hip, it was bleeding steadily and his breathing was getting erratic and deeper. The Doctor was smiling as he skidded around the Console in his silly sand shoes, pressing buttons and pulling at levers in a random pattern, until the Professor coughed. The Doctor looked up and grinded to a halt as the Professor smiled weakly, his legs almost giving out until the Doctor managed to catch him.** _

_**"No... Not now. Please." The Doctor whispered as the Professor cradled his head meekly in one hand. The Doctor was sat on the floor, as the Professor laid on top of him similar to a baby, and they both cried silently, as the Professor tried to stand, trying to move away from his husband.** _

_**"Please. Let me go, I don't want to hurt you too." The Professor begged, his hands already bathed in a warm, golden glow. The Doctor knew fighting was futile, he could never argue with his Professor, he couldn't stare into those hazel eyes long enough without cracking.** _

_**The Doctor pulled the Professor to his feet, steadied him against a railing, and stepped back, laying a kiss to his forehead beforehand. He flinched and closed his eyes as the glow erupted from the Professor's body, turning back only when he heard a baby's cries.** _

_**There, laying in the shredded remains of his clothing, sat the Professor, but his body was that of a two week old baby.** _

 

_**The doctor picked up the baby, and cradled him, muttering in Galifreyan as he wandered through his TARDIS, looking for his Library.** _

_**The FOB watch was an artefact when they were young, and the Doctor had  his doubts it would work, but it was worth a shot.** _

_**He incased his Beloved's soul in the watch, and wrapped the Watch up with him in an old blanket.** _

_**When back in the Console Room, he sighed, rubbing his face with a hand and setting the co-ordinates for Las Vegas, 1982.** _


End file.
